1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of treating malignancy by employing microchimeric cells. Initial studies confirm the presence of microchimeric cells in parous cancer patients. Assessment of immunotolerance and son-to-mother cellular therapy are also evaluated and discussed. Cellular therapeutic administration of male offspring cells to the microchimeric mother is also discussed.
2. Description of the Background
Microchimerism is defined as the presence of two genetically distinct populations of cells, one population being a much lower concentration, in the same individual or organ. In the case of fetal-maternal microchimerism (MC), cells are thought to traffic between the fetal circulation and the maternal circulation via the placenta. The presence of cells from the fetus in the mother persists for decades post-partum. The traditionally-reported incidence of MC is 33% in normal parous women with a sensitivity of 1 male cell/106 female cells. However, the incidence and extent of MC among normal females and female cancer patients has not been fully investigated.
Hematologic malignancies such as leukemia and lymphoma are cancers of the blood system that often develop in the bone marrow. Traditionally, treatment of hematologic malignancies involve chemotherapy potentially coupled with blood and bone marrow transplants. Alternatively, suspensions of cells may be administered to the patient in a process called cellular therapy. One consistent difficulty encountered in tissue transplants and cellular therapy is possibility of immunological rejection of the newly-introduced cells by the host. A long standing need has been felt by the medical community for the ability to treat malignancies via transplantation or cellular therapy, while at the same time reducing the risk of immunological rejection by the host. The present invention addresses these outstanding needs.